legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle Rescue Base (41038)
Jungle Rescue Base is a set released in the summer of 2014. It is now retired. Official Description Set up home in the Jungle Rescue Base and rescue the little panda! Co-ordinate your animal rescue missions at the Jungle Rescue Base! Help Andrea climb the watchtower and use the telescope to look for animals in danger. There’s a panda that needs your help! Slide Andrea down to the rescue boat, rescue the panda in distress and help Stephanie check it over in the mobile medical station. Jump on the zip line to slide down to the living quarters. Take a shower in the bathroom at the end of an exciting day and help the girls cook and eat dinner together with the animals before heading to bed for a good night’s sleep. There’s another busy day of animal rescue in store tomorrow! * Includes Andrea and Stephanie mini-doll figures. * Animals include a monkey Romeo, parrot Java, panda Bamboo, chameleon Tony and a frog Zip * Features living quarters, surveillance platform, bathroom hut, mobile medical station and a raft boat * Living quarters feature a rotating fan, kitchen with sink and opening oven, dining area with table and stools, sleeping area with 2 beds, table, lamp and solar panels on the roof * Bathroom hut features opening door, toilet, washbasin and outdoor shower * Surveillance platform features a flag, telescope, map, winch and rope, big slide and vine for climbing * Accessories include some cooking pots, plates, glasses, salt and pepper shakers, soap bottle, lifebuoy, binoculars, 2 walkie-talkies, bag, cherry, bamboo branch and a banana * Mobile medical station accessory pack includes a pen, thermometer, file, syringe, spoon, feeding bottle, stethoscope, nurse’s hat and an ice pack * Use the slide to rush from the surveillance platform into the rescue boat * Zoom down the zip line from the surveillance platform back to the living quarters * Go in search of more animals in trouble on the raft boat * Raft boat measures over 3” (9cm) long, 1” (4cm) wide and under 1” (2cm) high * Mobile medical station measures over 1” (3cm) long, under 1” (3cm) high, and under 1” (2cm) wide * Surveillance tower measures over 7” (20cm) high, 1” (5cm) wide and 1” (5cm) deep * Living quarters measure over 3” (9cm) high, 4” (12cm) wide and 2” (6cm) deep * Bathroom hut measures over 2” (6cm) high, 1” (5cm) wide and 1” (4cm) deep * Combine with all the other LEGO® Friends jungle sets to enjoy more animal rescue adventures LFChE Description Deep in the heart of the jungle, Andrea, Stephanie, Mia, Olivia and Emma are on a mission - to help Dr Sophie rescue endangered animals. The girls are staying at a fantastic base, built amongst the trees. It has a watchtower for looking out for animals in danger and a medical centre, too. Bamboo has been scratched by a nasty animal. Stephanie and Andrea use the Rescue Base medical equipment to clean him up and check his injuries. Stephanie has had a radio call from Mia in the helicopter. There's a tiger in trouble! Stephanie goes down the slide to the rescue boat. Tony the chameleon is coming, too. Being in the charge of the Rescue Base is hard work. The girls cook and eat dinner with the animals, before finally heading to bed. Olivia is not just learning about animals at the Rescue Base, it has also given her some cool ideas for the tree house back home. Gallery Jungle Rescue Base Unboxed.JPG|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41038 No.1.jpg|The rescue base. 41038 No.2.jpg|The bathroom hut. 41038 No.3.jpg|Stephanie driving the raft. Romeo.JPG|Bamboo the panda. Bamboo.JPG|Romeo the monkey. Category:Sets Category:2014 Sets Category:Summer 2014 Wave Category:Jungle Rescue Subtheme Category:Andrea Sets Category:Stephanie Sets Category:Retired Sets